Si tan solo supieras
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Bielorrusia a veces parece no percatarse de los sentimientos de Lituania, o al menos así lo cree la nación báltica, por eso, le escribirá una carta en la que pondrá todo su corazón. (Fem!Lithuania x Male!Belarus, Universo Nyotalia)


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados: Male!Belarus: Nikolai, Female!Lithuania: Helena, Fem!Russia: Anya

* * *

**Si tan solo supieras**

Era una mañana fría en Moscú, a decir verdad una mañana heladora, el viento golpeaba sin compasión a los viandantes haciendo que éstos se abrazaran con fuerza a sí mismos y soltaran pequeñas maldiciones. Algunas personas optaban por entrar en las cafeterías que estaban abiertas para así huir del temible Invierno.

Mas no Nikolai, para él aquel frío no era nada, una pequeña brisa, una caricia en sus mejillas. Pues algo le impulsaba a caminar, un poderoso fuego le empujaba por la espalda, era como el aliento de un dragón: Era el deseo de ver a su hermana.

Él caminaría kilómetros y kilómetros enteros bajo aquellas temperaturas tan extremas solo por el hecho de ver tan solo por un segundo el bellísimo rostro de Anya. Ella lo merecía, sin duda. Al menos así pensaba el joven.

Por fortuna para el bielorruso no tuvo que caminar todos esos kilómetros, sino una media hora desde su casa hasta la residencia de Anya.

Cuando llegó a su casa, con gran maestría, abrió la puerta burlando las medidas de seguridad que había puesto la rusa y se dedicó a buscarla por toda la casa, pero, extrañamente, no se encontraba en ella. A decir verdad ni ella ni ninguno de los países que tenía por sirvientes, es decir, ninguna de las naciones Bálticas.

El chico suspiró levemente y se encogió de hombros. Si su hermana no estaba en casa no podía hacer nada, así pues, caminó hacia su dormitorio, esperaría allí a que Anya llegara.

Directamente se tiró en la cama, pensaba dormir un rato y descansar, mas algo llamó su atención y le impidió dormir: Un sobre con su nombre escrito en una bonita caligrafía, a pluma, se atrevería a decir, colocado sobre su mesilla de noche.

Abrió el sobre y de él sacó un folio escrito, era una carta…

_"Queridísimo Nikolai:_

_Si tan solo supieras que por las noches no puedo dormir, pues hieren mis ojos los caudalosos ríos salados que son mis lágrimas mientras corren sin piedad bajo mis pómulos, que se alzan como pequeñas colinas sobre mi rostro…_

_Si tan solo supieras que un pájaro azul con garras de plata descansa en lo más profundo de mi corazón y que, cada vez que te ve, aletea con fuerza dentro de mí con júbilo, con gozo y en la más absoluta de las alegrías… _

_Si tan solo supieras que, sin embargo, el pequeño animal se revuelve en mi pecho con frustración y tristeza ante tus palabras de desprecio y que clava sus garras sin piedad en mi corazón, haciéndome daño…_

_Si tan solo supieras que cuando caminas a mi lado, cierro los ojos y aspiro sutilmente tu aroma, intentando impregnarlo, grabarlo en mi alma para que así por las noches me embriague completamente y pueda sentirte a mi lado, aunque en realidad no estés presente…_

_Si tan solo supieras que aquellas noches vacías que compartes conmigo mientras piensas en otra para mí tienen un significado muy especial…_

_Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que te amo, Nikolai..._

_Pero qué tonta soy, claro que lo sabes, ¿cómo no ibas a saberlo? Después de tantos años escribiéndote tontos poemas y tontas cartas como esta debes de conocer a la perfección cada uno de mis pensamientos, cada uno de mis sentimientos... ¿Cuántas cartas te he enviado? ¿Cien, tal vez mil? Ni yo misma lo sé, he perdido la cuenta…_

_Aún con todo…_

_Siempre estaré a tu lado._  
_Siempre beberé tus lágrimas para así llevarme tu tristeza._  
_Siempre aceptaré tus miradas hirientes, tus afiladas miradas como la hoja de esas navajas que tanto te gustan, si eso te hace sentir mejor._

_¿Por qué? _

_Porque amo el color azul._

_Es un color bonito, ¿no crees? Pero no un azul cualquiera, un azul oscuro._

_Es el color del mar, de la melancolía en la que floto despreocupadamente, dejándome llevar por las fuertes corrientes de tu inexistente amor por mí._

_Es el color del cielo al anochecer, el color de la sonrisa aterciopelada de la muerte en la que voy cayendo con cada uno de tus rechazos._

_Es el color de aquellas flores que tanto te gustan, los linos azules, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas veces te he dejado en la mesilla que hay junto a tu cama un pequeño ramo de linos atado con un lazo de color verde? ¿Cuántas veces te diste cuenta de que aquella quien dejaba las bellas flores era yo? Creo que ninguna..._

_Mas, aunque no reconocieras ni admiraras ni una sola vez mis gestos de cariño, la sola imagen de tu sonrisa al ver las flores hacía que mi corazón sintiera felicidad. Pues tus sonrisas, son todo para mí._

_El azul es el color de tus ojos, y de tu corazón helado y de tu alma solitaria y asustada _  
_que solo busca ser amada._

_Ojala, mi querido Nikolai, ojala algún día me dejaras abrazarte, me dejaras fundirme contigo para así regalarte todo mi calor y evitar tu sufrimiento de una vez por todas, ojala me dejaras coger tu mano y caminar juntos por una senda nueva y desconocida que nos llevará a la felicidad… _

_Ojala algún día me amaras como yo te amo a ti._

_¿Qué más puedo decir que tú ya no sepas? _

_¿Qué más puedo escribir sin que me tiemble el pulso?_

_¿Qué más puedo contarte sin que mis labios suspiren por tu cariño?_

_Siento que me estoy repitiendo en esta tonta carta que seguro tirarás al fuego sin tan siquiera leerla._

_No diré nada más excepto que te quiero._

_Con cariño infinito,_

_De Helena."_

El bielorruso dobló el folio nuevamente y lo metió en su respectivo sobre, luego lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su tan característico abrigo.

Miró a su derecha, hacia su mesilla, donde pudo vislumbrar la figura de un bonito jarrón de cristal que contenía un pequeño ramo con sus flores favoritas. Como cada día.

En esto, el chico oyó un abrir y cerrar de puerta, así que se levantó de la cama y salió de su dormitorio en dirección a la puerta de entrada, una vez allí pudo ver que su amada hermana había vuelto acompañada de las tres naciones bálticas. Todas ellas cargadas con muchas bolsas.

_ ¡Y con esto acabamos de hacer la comprar para al menos dos semanas! _Dijo Anya de pronto mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para dejar las bolsas.  
_ ¿Por qué hemos comprado tanto, señorita Anya? _Preguntó la pequeña letona mientras hacía claros esfuerzos por no dejar caer la compra.  
_ Porque va a nevar mucho dentro de poco y las calles estarán tan mal que no podremos salir de casa y no quiero morir de hambre, por eso mismo. _Contestó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

En ese momento Nikolai, que había pasado desapercibido hasta el momento, se dirigió directamente hacia Helena, lo cual extrañó a todas las presentes pues usualmente a quien saludaba primero era a Anya.

El bielorruso arrebató las bolas que llevaba la chica y se las dio a la estonia, la cual tuvo que hacer mucha más fuerza pues ahora llevaba doble peso, pero esto a Nikolai poco le importó.

Sin decir nada, agarró a la lituana por el brazo y la llevó hasta una habitación vacía, bajo la asombrada mirada del resto de las naciones, las cuales, después de verlos desaparecer, decidieron no darle mayor importancia al asunto y se fueron finalmente a la cocina.

Una vez a solas, Nikolai soltó a Helena y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Luego simplemente se quedó mirándola a los ojos durante largos segundos.

_ ¿O-ocurre algo? _Preguntó en un susurro la chica al no comprender muy bien de qué se trataba aquello.  
_ Los linos azules… _ Empezó a decir Nikolai_ me gustaron. Gracias.

Dicho esto sacó de su bolsillo la carta de la chica y la agitó un par de veces en el aire en señal de que la había leído. Más tarde la volvió a guardar. Por otro lado Helena había bajado la mirada hacia el suelo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba sobre sus labios.

_ De nada, los recojo con gusto. _Respondió la lituana mirándole ya. _ ¿Te... te gustó la carta?

Nikolai no respondió, simplemente acarició la cabeza de la chica delicadamente, le revolvió ligeramente el pelo en un gesto ciertamente tierno y salió del dormitorio, esta vez en busca de su hermana, como era lo habitual.

Helena suspiró relajadamente en la habitación y se llevó una mano al corazón mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba sobre su rostro, pues, aunque no había contestado a su última pregunta, le había dado las gracias, y no solo eso, sino que las flores le habían gustado y, además y más importante, había leído su carta y la había guardado consigo. No la había quemado, o roto, o tirado a la basura. No. La había conservado.

Todos estos pensamientos se asemejaban a pequeñas mariposas de colores rosados que revoloteaban en el alma de la chica, como si se tratara de un día primaveral.

Ahora sabía que sus cartas significaban algo para él.

Bueno, no solo sus cartas, sus sentimientos también.

Y eso la hacía muy, muy feliz.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Tengo entendido que la flor nacional de Bielorrusia es el Lino salvaje Azul, así que he pensado que sería correcto decir que esta es la flor favorita de Nikolai.


End file.
